owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Lewenhaupt
|birth=July 4th, 1986 |hidep= |gender=Female |race=Caucasian |height= 5'11" (182 cm) |hair=Light Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |actor= |hidec= |family=Christopher Randall Clara Lewenhaupt Alexandra Lewenhaupt |hideg=}} Category:Character In brief Philip Louis Gustaf Lewenhaupt, in certain circles and locations also known as ”The Count”, “Phil” and, more formerly, as “The Champagne Marauder” is a 28 year old former stock broker and womanizer, with consanguineous relationships to both a financier family hailing from the United States on one side, and another family of white collar workers from the United Kingdom, as well as the noble House of Lewenhaupt from Sweden, on the other. In spite of his overly blue-blooded background and pedigree, Philip was never really the best suited member of the family to adapt and mantle the behavioral and lifestyle standards which would normally befit an individual of his station, and more often than not, he could often be seen intermingling with the most humble of layabouts, stoners, petty thieves, laborers and jocks at the local, rundown quarter pub as he saw fit, even though he’d obviously also have no problem with going on relatively frequent club-trekking vacations to lavish, international hotspots such as the French Riviera, Ibiza and Bahamas as well, which he namely has done on more than just a few occasions. An heir is born Going back all the way to the beginning, Philip was born to two seemingly happily wed parents, with European origin through his mother and North American through his father. In addition to his parents, he, but one year later, was also blessed with a little sister, which his parents chose to name and baptize Alexandra, and they also left it up to Philip to become a gentleman and act as a role model for the future lady. As time progressed and the young Phil grew from toddler to teenager, however, he would increasingly often experience his father as absent from their family home, with excuses ranging all the way in detail and complexity from just a plain “Going away for a pair of days” to eventually something along the lines of “I need to go to Barcelona now before Christmas, to act as a go-between agent for a Spanish associate who is about to sell off his spa business”. In reality however, Philip’s and Alexandra’s father had become a philanderer, who had in 2001, just two years before Philip reached his eighteenth birthday been ensnared by and initiated a furtive relationship with a five years younger woman who was indeed his associate and also bookkeeper, but who would soon thereafter, in 2003 cause the father to elope with her, leaving the two still young children and their mother to their fate. The turn The aspiring gentleman and destined-to-be head of the family was naturally dealt a devastating emotional blow by this, and as he broke the panorama and witnessed the perfect façade dissolve, he soon delved into a world of temporary abuse of late night outings, substances and prostitution as a means to curb his frustration, since his mother was obviously preoccupied with her own issues, emotional and financial, to keep the rest of the family afloat, partly with the help of other well-off relatives. Philip’s sister on the same hand, even though she had always held her older brother in high esteem and believed in him right from the start, also had her thing going which rendered her unable to always help Phil with his emotions when the need for it would arise. He did develop a small acquired taste to foretold sins amongst other things, however, and would spend many of his following years enjoying the sweet forbidden fruit, pills, potions and alluring female scents during circumstances where it would be somewhat socially acceptable, such as spring breaks, college parties and the occasional ski trip. Fast forward a few years, during one fateful evening in 2008, the phone rang at Philip’s student accommodation somewhere in a major college campus. By now he had grown into a fully developed male specimen who was done with finishing his major in business administration, ready to acquire his broker license and actually could start making a name for himself. On the other end of the line, the familiar voice of his mother started to speak up in a controlled manner, but which soon enough changed once she got to the topic in question. The Bosnian housekeeper in the family home had discovered a small Mentos roll in a larder belonging to Philip, which was not filled with candy, but rather with Rohypnol pills. After this, an alleged in-house investigation had flared up on the order of Philip’s mother and several other relatives, upon which Phil’s now former addiction and present light use of a vast array of both legal and illegal substances came to light. Philip was officially expelled from the family, stripped off his pedigree titles and left to manage his own finances with no entitlement to inheritance. This set Philip off into a rage, and from that point on he started spending the next six months or so planning to con several of his family’s and relatives’ more important and trusted clients and business associates in several European countries such as Spain and Luxembourg, despite his sister Alexandra’s advice not to, and thus also slander said relatives’ names across those networks. His anger and craving for some sort of payment for the harm the family -in his mind- had done to him far exceeded his caution and respect of the law, and he eventually earned himself legal arrest warrants in several countries on the continent where he had carried out his deeds. The renewal After all which transpired, he spent roughly four to five years on honing his work experience as a broker back stateside, though he eventually quit some time into 2014, and instead consulted his sister, the only good tie he had left to the family and the only individual who was still accepted by both Phil on one hand and the family on the other, and set his sights and course towards one city and state which was still untouched territory for him. Los Santos in San Andreas. Past records and miscellaneous information Criminal history: - Philip Lewenhaupt is currently under suspicion in Luxembourg for embezzlement and in Spain for fraud. Traits: - It is known to some people, not least his family and past friends that Philip, much like his younger sister, suffers from a severe case of altophobia, or fear of heights. It will take much convincing for him to even climb four to five branches in a tree.